In Theory
by Little Lunar Wolf
Summary: She had said theoretically, but he knew there was more to it then that. Kibbs


**Title:** In Theory

**Author: **Little Lunar Wolf

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Fluffy G/K

**Spoilers: **"Forced Entry"

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Kate and Gibbs, sadly don't belong to me, but Donald Bellisario, CBS and Paramount.

**Summary:** She had said theoretically, he knew there was more to it then that.

**Author's Note: **Just something I thought of when I was watching "Forced Entry". Very funny episode, might I add.

* * *

The early morning light flittered through the curtains, casting an auburn glow on the room and its occupants. Clothes that were hastily flung the previous night lay strewn across furniture and carpet, unmoved. The figures occupying the bed slept peacefully wrapped up under the covers. 

With a contented sigh Kate awoke to the warmth of a pair of strong arms embracing her. He had been so gentle and loving last night that the mere thought made her heart swell with affection.

Who would have though that this man, who exudes authority and fear, could be so tender?

She smiled to herself as she brought her hand to lightly touch his cheek. His mouth curved upwards slightly as her palm made contact with his face. Her hand ran over short stubble that had been growing on his cheek for the pass few days.

They had just wrapped up a tolling case in which a Marine Colonel's daughter had been kidnapped, and murdered, the body found a few days after they had been assigned the case. Gibbs had taken the news hard, refusing to stop until they caught the dirtbag. Their hard work had paid off, and they had got him two days later.

Kate had been both worried for his health and proud of his determination and tenacity. She realised that her admiration and love for that man could only grow stronger as each day passed.

Reaching up she brushed a stray look of hair off his forehead and then began to withdraw her hand, when to her surprise a firm grip stilled her movements. Crystal blue orbs intently looked at her as he brought her hand to his lips. His eyes never strayed from hers as he placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Hey beautiful," he croaked, his voice still laced with sleep.

She smiled. "Hey yourself. How did you sleep?"

"I don't think we left much time for sleep, but the little I had was wonderful."

"Well why don't I go and make us some coffee, while you take a little nap." She started to move away, but he held her firm.

"I don't think I'll be able to," he pouted, "without my Katie in my arms."

Laughing lightly she replied, "You are such a softy Special Agent Gibbs. I'll be back in a few minutes, tops. I'm sure you can survive that."

"Don't be so sure of that Special Agent Todd. I hope you don't feel guilty when you come back to find me dead from love deprivation."

"Don't worry I won't" With a quick peck she scuttled off the bed, away from his reaching embrace. Grabbing his shirt off the floor she slipped it over her head, and with a wink over her shoulder, sauntered out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vast house echoed with the sound of flesh on wood. Reaching the foot of the staircase Kate turned into the kitchen preparing a fresh pot of coffee. Turning around Kate spied Gibbs' new laptop sitting on the kitchen island.

The whole team had decided to get him it for his birthday. Abby and McGee had though it was time to introduce Gibbs to the joy of owning your own computer. With the help of Kate they had designed a screen saver with mini caricatures of the whole team. The comical relief that it brought, produced a rare chuckle from Gibbs and was proclaimed the best birthday present he had ever received.

Now sitting on the island, unused, Kate decided that her emails were in need of a quick check. Switching the laptop on, she turned back to the coffee pot and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard. Filling them both up she brought one to her lips as she waited for the laptop to load.

Bringing her mug to rest on the bench she moved forward to sit on the stool in front of the laptop.

The desktop flashed onto the screen and her jaw dropped, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks. Her emails forgotten. A moment from a year ago flashed into her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You might want to take a look at this Gibbs," she said, looking back at the screen of the laptop. _

_Walking over to stand next to her, he looked at a picture of a scantily clad woman in white. Kate continued on with her observation, "She had to have sent him that." She sat down on the couch in front of the laptop while he moved on. _

"_Yeah, how do you figure that?"_

"_Well let's just say, theoretically, I had a picture like this." He looked at her, straightening his posture. Clearing her throat she continued, "I wouldn't be handing them out on a street corner."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feel of a pair of strong arms wrapped securely around her, pulled her out of her flashback. "I see you've found a picture of my girlfriend."

Deciding to play along, Kate pushed away her initial shock and replied, "She sure is very seductive." His warm breath heated her ear.

"You don't have to tell me." His lips descended towards hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shifting the covers she turned towards him. She saw that damn smirk appear on his face, and cursed him for knowing her so well. No time better than the present she thought. "Gibbs where did you get that picture?"

"Internet," he replied smirk firmly in place. Grabbing a pillow from behind her, she playfully beat him across the face. He only laughed delightfully in reply.

"Seriously, how did you get it?"

"I have my ways."

"Care to share?" She enquired.

"Actually then they would no longer be _my_ ways and I would like to keep them as my own."

Exasperated she replied, "You can be so infuriating sometimes."

"I've been told," he smiled

After a slight pause Kate sadly said, "You know I was going to suggest we update that photo, but now I don't think you deserve it."

His face dropped. She had gotten the reaction she was looking for. "Aww come on Kate, you know I do."

She shook her head, trying futilely to keep a straight face. "Nope you're gonna have to earn the right Mister."

A devilish smile crossed his features. "With pleasure," he growled pulling the covers up over their heads.

**END****

* * *

**

**AN2: **Finished, and this time I have a story that is a somewhat decent length. Okay so I know this will probably never happen in the show, but I figure that's what fanfics are for. Also if there are any mistakes, as usual, please excuse them.

Sadly this may be the only story you will be seeing from me for the next few weeks. I have 6 exams coming up and I really need to study for them. Hopefully I will have some spare time to do more writing, but if not I hope this is up to par.

As always feedback is appreciated. If you can spare a moment, a review will make my day. Other then that, thank you for reading.


End file.
